


Where Would I Be Without You?

by westxkravitz



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Got in my Sharpwin feels today set in whatever season(s) they become cannon. Enjoy





	Where Would I Be Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them, we're gonna have to wait forever for them to be cannon.  
So I hope this helps  
Apologies in advance for any mistakes  
Comment and let me know if you want me to continue this!  
Enjoy!

"Okay guys, we've got a busy day today and a lot of people to save. What am I looking at?" Max Goodwin shouts over the bustling crowd of nurses and doctors trailing behind him.

"We've got a woman in the ER complaining of a severe headache, but we think it might just be a migraine. How should we handle it?" says a nurse.

"Do a brain scan to be sure and if not hit her with all the Advil that we legally can. Next!" smiles, Max.

"We've got two siblings in the psych ward who are ready to be discharged, but they're having a bit of separation anxiety," says Gladys.

"Talk them down. If you can't... get Iggy, I'm sure he'll know what's best. C'mon people where are the high-stakes, the blood rush, the- " starts Max.

"Max... it's 8 am on a Tuesday, in May. If we're lucky, we just might get a boy with a broken leg. Says Helen, as she walks faster to catch up with the medical director whose still striding blindly down the hall.

"Thank you, Helen! Now that's the kind of optimism I'm looking for; You should all be-"

"Max... they're already gone," replies Helen with a laugh.

"Thanks for the update, I'm gonna head down to the ED to see if Lauren could use an extra pair of eyes, alright?" says Max.

"Oh and Dr. Goodwin?" says Helen.

"Yes, Doctor Goodwin," Max says back smirking.

"We have a bit of an emergency," Helen says as she opens the door to the ED.

"What? What is it? Why didn't you -" Max says exasperatedly.

"Your wife wanted me to tell you she's rather upset, you haven't kissed her all morning," Helen says, smiling up at the taller man and moving towards him."

"Hmmm... _that is_ highly unethical I might have to report myself," Max says, and he leans in."

"I have a feeling the medical director is a _little preoccupied_ at the moment. You're better off waiting" quips Helen, her eyes lingering.

"Oh is he, well then I better get moving," Max says, walking past her.

"Get back here and kiss me, you idiot," laughs Helen as she pulls lightly on his arm.

Max moves to kiss her; the kiss is slow and sweet. Full of desire and disbelief that he was able to find happiness after losing Georgia.

"And, Luna... you called a babysitter for tonight, right?"

"Max, sweetheart... I called EVERY babysitter. She's going to be just fine. After all, her father can only win the Lasker award once." Helen teases.

"Not if her mother does next, we can split it. You get one half I get the other! Max says, laughing as he turns to begin his day's work... finally.

"Hey, be careful, okay? Make smart choices, steady hands" Helen says warmly as she turns toward the oncology department.

"What would I be without you?" Max says, calling out to her as he walks backward toward the ED.

"Fired" shouts Helen!

"Man, I love my wife," Max says quietly to himself.

"Don't we all" sighs Iggy. So Gladys said something about two siblings. Can you fill me in on the rest? She talks way to fast sometimes.


End file.
